


Corpse Roads

by liebemagneto



Category: In the Flesh (TV), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они, неприкаянные, бродили по миру, не в силах вспомнить, зачем. У них не было цели, не было смысла, был только Зов — голод, заставляющий двигаться вперёд. Так продолжалось несколько месяцев, пока, наконец, их, словно диких животных, не поймали и не посадили в клетки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpse Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2015.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3737462).

Они умерли. Так просто, по воле случая, злой шутки небес, всмятку разбив автомобиль. Одного выбросило с пассажирского сидения, второго зажал тисками металл. Их хоронили в мрачных костюмах, обильно напудрив умиротворённые лица. Они раньше шутили, что умрут в один день. Но больше шутить было некому.

Они умерли и возродились, подобно фениксам — не из пепла, но из земли, восстав под яркой луной. Один — в родном городке, второй — за тысячи миль от этого места: родители настояли на том, что их сын должен быть похоронен дома. Они, неприкаянные, бродили по миру, не в силах вспомнить, зачем. У них не было цели, не было смысла, был только Зов — голод, заставляющий двигаться вперёд.

Так продолжалось несколько месяцев, пока, наконец, их, словно диких животных, не поймали и не посадили в клетки. А дальше — пустота.

***

Некогда Чарльз был старшим ребёнком в семье. У него были превосходные оценки в школе, планы на университет, рекомендации. У него была семья, младшая сестрёнка и лучший друг, которого он знал с пятого класса. Знал и любил. Они даже целовались за школьным двором на выпускном, пока другие танцевали в зале с девчонками.

Сейчас, пять лет спустя, у Чарльза не осталось ничего. Ему по-прежнему было восемнадцать, у него был табель с отличием и желание поступить в Оксфорд, но не было больше ни семьи, ни младшей сестры. Отец погиб, мать вновь вышла замуж, а сестра выросла и училась теперь на предпоследнем курсе. Она была красавицей — мать показывала ему фотографии, когда Чарльз, одетый в белый костюм, сидел напротив с пустыми глазами, мало понимая, о чём идет речь.

Он плохо помнил, что случилось. Они возвращались домой с праздника, но машина потеряла управление. Были ли другие? Пострадал ли кто-то ещё? И что было после? Выжил ли его друг? Шерон упорно молчала и переводила тему, рассказывая о том, как они жили всё это время. В какой-то момент Чарльз осознал, что она вообще не хотела сюда приходить.

Его выпустили из больницы, выдав тональный крем, голубые — на самом деле лишь жалкая пародия на его естественный, переливающийся всеми оттенками небесной лазури — линзы и препарат, который нужно было вводить ежедневно во избежание эксцессов и для поддержания нормального состояния. Состояния, близкого к живому.

Вот только живым Чарльз себя не чувствовал.

***

Позднее он всё узнал, воссоздав картину по кусочкам, — на это ушла уйма времени. Сначала его опасались, затем к нему привыкли, точно как привыкли к остальным. Им позволили влиться в общество, а вскоре — жить. Существовать вместе со всеми. Это было нелепо, смешно.

Чарльз не мог есть, не мог пить, он больше не спал, но видел сны наяву — кошмары закрадывались в его создание, плющом обвивая воспалённый мозг. Он закрывал глаза и видел улыбку Эрика — своего друга, погибшего вместе с ним.

_— Не бойся, нам осталось всего десять минут пути._

Эрик смеялся, а когда оборачивался вновь — у него не было лица. Чарльз вздрагивал и резко садился на кровати, сжимая простыни в кулаках. Он хотел плакать, но мог только выть, кусая угол подушки.

Так продолжалось каждую ночь.

Чарльз доставал телефон и листал фотографии. Перечитывал сообщения и письма. Он перебирал открытки, что слал ему Эрик, когда уезжал на родину, наклейки, подарки — его сокровища помещались в жестяную коробку из-под печенья, которую Чарльз прятал под кроватью. К счастью, его личные вещи никто не трогал — их просто вынесли на чердак, откуда вернули, когда вернулся он сам.

_[5 мая 2009 г. 18:19] Эрик: Я сегодня упал, и тренер отправил меня домой. Чуть-чуть ударился коленом, но он сказал, что ему не нужны никакие травмы на поле. Мудак._

_[5 мая 2009 г. 18:20] Чарльз: Господи, Эрик. Это не конец света. Заживёт — и вернёшься._

_[5 мая 2009 г. 18:20] Эрик: Я зайду за тобой в восемь и врежу._

_[5 мая 2009 г. 18:22] Чарльз: Я тоже тебя люблю. Иду ужинать и буду собираться. Куда пойдём?_

_[5 мая 2009 г. 18:25] Эрик: В парк. Я купил бутылку твоего любимого сидра. Напишу, как приду._

_[5 мая 2009 г. 19:58] Эрик: Я внизу._

_[5 мая 2009 г. 19:58] Чарльз: Бегу!_

Чарльз сворачивался на постели в клубок, подтягивал ноги к груди и смотрел в незашторенное окно, разглядывая небо — зачастую пасмурное. Временами на нём загорались звёзды, и видно было, как серебрится луна. Ночи летом были короче, и Чарльз, медленно моргая, — по инерции — следил за тем, как небосклон заливается новыми красками, как теплеет и светлеет горизонт. Он всегда любил смотреть на небо.

Но теперь никто не хотел слушать его рассказы о созвездиях, мифы о том, как они появились и как астрономия влияла на развитие мира. Всем было наплевать.

***

Чарльз справлял свой день рождения с фальшивой улыбкой на губах и дурацкой бумажной короной на голове. На самом деле ему было двадцать шесть — по календарю, но время замерло, перестало иметь смысл. Чарльз понимал, что он навсегда останется восемнадцатилетним мальчишкой с отвратительными шрамами и ранами на теле — они никогда не заживут. Он не ел праздничный торт, не пил ни чай, ни вино, провожая безучастным взглядом мужа своей младшей-старшей сестры.

Сам он по-прежнему был одинок.

В конце лета Чарльз Ксавье получил официальное письмо из Оксфорда — его приняли в университет. Ему потребовалось несколько лет, чтобы доказать: он ничуть не хуже других студентов, и он имеет точно такое же право на вступительные экзамены, как и _живые_. По всем предметам он получил высший балл.

Чарльз выбрал отделение анатомии и генетики человека, чтобы разобраться в своём же состоянии. Он не чувствовал капель воды на своей коже, стоя под душем, не ощущал и нежности простыней, на которых спал, он не мог отличить аромат розы от запаха утренней выпечки. В его мире не было ничего, в том числе и голода — его уничтожили препаратами. И Чарльз хотел понять: как он вообще _может существовать_?

Перебирая газеты в архиве, он заметил первое связующее звено: дата смерти. Все они умерли в один год — 2009. Кто-то погиб при исполнении задания, другой — от болезни, остальные — от несчастного случая или по собственной глупости. Итог был один. Их зарыли в землю — и они восстали.

Вечерами Чарльз снова смотрел в окно — из общежития ему открывался вид на футбольное поле. Он помнил, как приходил на тренировки Эрика, подававшего большие надежды. Тот вообще ловко управлялся с мячом и любыми нагрузками, подтрунивая над Чарльзом, категорически не любившим посещать уроки физкультуры. Чарльз продолжал сидеть на широком подоконнике, даже когда на поле выключали прожекторы, а студенты разбредались по корпусам — улица погружалась в ночное безмолвие.

Он знал: если воскрес и он, и те, кто погиб в 2009 году, значит, Эрик тоже… жив. И он его найдёт.

***

Чарльз не спал, в этом не было потребности. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и прокручивал в голове воспоминания, как старые киноплёнки. Когда-то он смеялся и радовался — чужой смех смешивался с его собственным. Он слышал удары мяча о железные прутья футбольной коробки и заполошное дыхание будто наяву. Он никогда не забудет, как ликовал Эрик, стоило ему забить гол.

Чарльз разомкнул веки, некоторое время пытаясь унять участившееся, как ему казалось, сердцебиение. У него не билось сердце, он не дышал, но эта иллюзия — привычка — была одним из признаков человечности.

Кто-то продолжал упорно пинать мяч. Чарльз выбрался из-под одеяла, ступая по холодному — вероятно, он не был уверен — полу. Он распахнул окно и прищурился, силясь разглядеть фигуру в тусклом свете фонарей. Прожекторы давно погасли, туман волочился по влажной траве напоминанием о недавно прошедшем дожде. Игрок поскользнулся, упал и громко выругался. Чарльз не мог разобрать слов, но суть их была и так очевидна.

Чарльз нахмурился. В его душе что-то болезненно сжалось, вцепилось в мёртвое — буквально — сердце. Сколько ночей он смотрел, как Эрик играет в футбол? Сколько раз он выбирался из дома под покровом тьмы, чтобы поймать друга и уговорить вернуться обратно? Эрик играл, когда злился. А злился он почти всегда, на всё на свете.

_— Успокой свой разум, друг мой. Пожалуйста, Эрик. Если ты всю ночь будешь злиться и гонять мяч, то не встанешь к первому уроку и будешь сердиться ещё больше. Пойдём домой. Эрик?_

Чарльз не моргал. Движения казались ему знакомыми: то, как парень поднялся с земли, с каким ожесточением занёс ногу и с какой силой ударил мяч. Чарльз плохо видел и раньше, а сейчас, в тумане и темноте, едва ли мог различить что-либо ещё. Он не рискнул выйти из комнаты; вместо этого он закрыл окно, плотно задёрнул шторы и лёг обратно в кровать, накрывшись с головой.

Эрик жив. Но он не может быть здесь.

***

Чарльзу легко давалась учёба. Он полностью погрузился в занятия, проводя всё своё свободное время в библиотеке, пока другие тратили его на приём пищи и прогулки. Но когда он оказывался среди студентов, то всё его внимание переключалось на людей — он всматривался, пытаясь выловить знакомое лицо. Странное чувство не покидало Чарльза с тех пор, как он впервые увидел ночного игрока.

А прошло уже две недели. Каждую ночь, когда гасили огни, он выходил на поле и несколько часов гонял себя, не жалея сил. Чарльз по-прежнему наблюдал за ним из комнаты, не решаясь приблизиться. Он был уверен, что этот мираж исчезнет, стоит ему протянуть руку.

Однажды Чарльз спросил у своего соседа, Хэнка, милого и скромного парня, носившего дурацкие свитера в любое время года:

— Ты не знаешь, кто играет в футбол по ночам? Я не могу заснуть из-за этого шума.

Хэнк пожал плечами. Они сидели под раскидистым деревом и читали каждый свой учебник, то и дело поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на проходящих мимо людей или задать вопрос.

Хэнк не умирал. Ему было девятнадцать лет, но он был одинок и замкнут, он мечтал стать учёным и совершенно не испытывал дискомфорта, общаясь с восставшим. Наоборот — ему, как и Чарльзу, хотелось понять это загадочное явление, болезнь, как было принято говорить. Синдром частичной смерти. А Чарльз просто был рад тому, что его принимают таким, какой он есть. Неживым.

— Ты и так не спишь по ночам, разве нет?

— Иногда мне кажется, что всё это сон. И...

— Это обман твоей памяти. Интересно, может ли она восстановиться, как восстановилось твоё тело. В смысле... — Хэнк запнулся и покраснел, на что Чарльз рассмеялся и мотнул головой — мол, всё в порядке. Ему повезло: все его раны можно было скрыть.

Больше Чарльз не задавал вопросов, а после игры воображения, которая приключилась с ним ещё через пару недель, перестал подходить и к окну.

Он прокладывал себе путь через галдящих людей, стараясь никого не задеть лишний раз — после своего чудесного воскрешения Чарльз сделался брезглив. Он не чувствовал абсолютно ничего, но в его памяти остались эмоции, испытываемые им раньше, и они причиняли боль. Обжигали, когда он краем глаза замечал, что задел кого-то рукой, или понимал, что его толкнули. Чарльз всегда носил одежду с длинными рукавами, штанинами, закрывал шею, а когда температура за окном опускалась ниже нуля, то утыкался носом в шарф — не замыкаясь, но изолируя себя. Поэтому он шёл, прижимая к себе руки и учебники, и поглядывал по сторонам — всё ещё надеясь.

Он разглядел лицо — обожжённое, оно привлекало к себе внимание этой безобразностью. Чарльз видел его всего пару секунд — парень скрылся в толпе так же внезапно, как и появился. Однако в тот момент, когда он обернулся, Чарльз застыл как вкопанный.

Он мог поклясться, что встречал его раньше. Во снах. Кошмарах. Видениях.

— Шевелись, зомбяк, — кто-то толкнул Чарльза в плечо, и тот двинулся вперёд на автомате. Как бы он ни пытался разыскать того парня вновь — ничего не выходило.

В ту же ночь Чарльз наглухо зашторил окно и лёг спать, накрыв голову подушкой. В такие моменты он жалел, что разучился плакать.

***

Опавшие листья приятно шуршали под ногами, разлетаясь в стороны от лёгкого дуновения ветра. Чарльз любил осень, она дарила покой и смывала жару, что осталась после знойного лета. Иногда он гулял допоздна, крутя в руках зонт, но обычно просто прятался за воротником, глубже натягивая смешную вязаную шапку на лоб. Он ни с кем не хотел разделять эти прогулки, он почти привык быть один. Чарльз брал блокнот и старенькую плёночную камеру, проявляя затем фотографии в ванной. Хэнк не ругался на вонь химикатов, разносившуюся по всей комнате, — Чарльз был благодарен ему за это, — но укоризненно качал головой, разглядывая сушившиеся снимки.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он здесь?

— Я знаю, что он найдёт меня, Хэнк. И я чувствую, что он рядом.

— Может, проще позвонить?

Чарльз пожимал плечами. На звонки никто не отвечал, а письма оставались без ответа. Он писал, что мечтает о встрече, но предательские мысли постоянно подкрадывались к нему по ночам. Что, если он не нужен больше Эрику? Вероятно, его родители давно переехали, а сам он по-прежнему мёртв. Чарльз спрашивал, что с ним случилось, и Рейвен неохотно открыла ему секрет: его лучшего друга хоронили по просьбе родителей в закрытом гробу, хотя растерзанное лицо и зашили тёмной ниткой — грубо, швом наружу.

Чарльз спрашивал знакомых — никто не знал. И он продолжал искать.

В декабре выпал первый снег. Чарльз вновь поздно возвращался домой, сунув руки в шерстяных перчатках в карманы. Со спины он мог сойти за подростка, ссутулившегося и торопящегося домой. Он не разбирал дороги, погрузившись в раздумья, и не сразу осознал, как оказался рядом с площадкой для футбола.

— Чёрт с тобой, — буркнул себе под нос Чарльз и, сжавшись сильнее, словно от холода, зашагал к трибунам под монотонные удары мяча. Ночной игрок пропал на некоторое время, и Чарльз было подумал, что в его голове наступило просветление, но вот опять. С этим пора было покончить.

Парень казался вполне реальным. Он был одет в зимнюю форму, у Эрика была такая же: шорты поверх лосин, обтягивающих натренированные ноги, тёплая жилетка, надетая на джемпер. Тонкая шапка скрывала его волосы, перчаток на спортсмене не было. Он бегал, отрабатывая методику ведения мяча, и явно не обратил никакого внимания на зрителя. Чарльз топтался у первого ряда, но всё-таки сел, с улыбкой следя за игрой. В его груди, казалось, снова затрепетало сердце — оно ёкнуло и замерло, разбуженное приятными воспоминаниями о подобных поздних «матчах».

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем футболист остановился. Он поймал мяч, сунул его подмышку и повернулся к Чарльзу — тот выпрямился и испуганно, отчасти смущённо застыл, вопросительно подняв брови. Незнакомец, скрываемый мраком, вскинул руку и показал средний палец. Развернувшись, он направился прочь.

— Погоди! Пожалуйста!

Но вскрик Чарльза повис в пустоте — футболист не обернулся и вскоре исчез, оставив Чарльза опустошённым. Снова.

В комнате он оказался час спустя, просидев всё это время на том же месте с робкой надеждой. Но никто не вернулся.

***

— Ты был там и ничего не спросил?

Чарльз отмахнулся и уронил голову на стопку учебников. Хэнк завтракал и суетился, недоуменно поглядывая на соседа. Сейчас Чарльз ругал себя на чём свет стоит за эту глупость и наивность, но что-либо изменить было уже не в его силах.

— Я не думал, что он такой скрытник. Конечно, не все играют по ночам в футбол, но, мало ли, вдруг у него бессонница или просто нет возможности ходить на занятия днём.

— И никто не знает, кто он?

— Нет.

Хэнк тяжело вздохнул, сел напротив и уткнулся в яичницу с беконом. Должно быть, она восхитительно пахла и была божественна на вкус — Хэнк не раз хвалился своими кулинарными способностями, причитая и сожалея вслух, что ничем не может угостить Чарльза. А тот давно перестал страдать из-за отсутствия в его рационе любимой пищи. Любой пищи.

— Я пойду. Встретимся на парах.

Чарльз поднялся, сбросил учебники в рюкзак и угрюмо вышел из комнаты. Ему предстояло пять минут пути до нужного корпуса, а потом ещё три — до кабинета. По дороге он ни с кем не здоровался и не смотрел по сторонам. На крыльце он всегда вставлял наушники, включал плеер и полностью отключался от внешнего мира.

Он даже не понял, в какой момент его толкнули. Чарльз вздрогнул, заметив чужую тень, — от неожиданности из рук повалились остатки книг. Он поджал губы и опустился на корточки, мысленно проклиная неуклюжего придурка, который не удосужился помочь ему собрать разбросанные вещи.

Чарльз рывком выдернул наушники, но услышал лишь обрывок фразы:

— … здесь делаешь?

— А? — он поднял голову, хлопнув рассеянно глазами. Парень опустил взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Спрашиваю, что ты здесь делаешь, дурак.

Чарльз расхохотался — от нервов — быстро встал с пола и ударил. Неубедительно, почти беспомощно. Кулак угодил юноше в грудь и тот закашлялся, но скорее от смеха.

— Я всегда говорил, что бьёшь ты как девчонка.

Чарльз подался вперёд и рухнул в объятия. Чужие — родные — руки подхватили его и крепко прижали к себе. Эрик зарылся носом в пушистых непослушных волосах, некогда пахнущих приятным травяным шампунем, и поцеловал Чарльза в макушку.

В этот день Чарльз Ксавье впервые пропустил пары.

***

Эрик Леншерр всегда был уверен в себе, несмотря на то, что жизнь подкидывала ему немало испытаний. Это, в свою очередь, взрастило в его душе семя жестокости и злости. Он заводился с пол-оборота и мог запросто увлечь обидчика в драку. С Чарльзом они познакомились ещё в детстве: Эрик просто ударил мальчишку, отбирающего у Чарльза игрушку, которую тот притащил в класс. Чарльз уже тогда попытался объяснить, что кулаками проблему не решишь, но задира с тех пор обходил Чарльза стороной. Позднее Эрика пересадили за парту к Чарльзу, который сидел тогда у окна в первом ряду, якобы затем, чтобы отличник повлиял на местного забияку. Эрик действительно присмирел — так они и подружились.

Чарльз не раз вытаскивал Эрика из передряг, отговаривал от принятия неверных решений и придерживал за плечо всякий раз, когда тот, как гончая, рвался вперёд. Пожалуй, они знали друг о друге всё, каждую мелочь. Эрик приглашал Чарльза в кино, звал кататься на велосипедах и заставлял бегать вместе с ним по утрам. Они ходили в походы и часто оставались ночевать друг у друга. Они познавали окружающий мир вместе, а после — себя. Именно Эрик достал где-то кассету с порнографией и принёс в комнату Чарльза, которую тот поначалу долго отказывался смотреть, но любопытство всё равно взяло вверх.

Эрик ни на чём не настаивал, но к выпускному они оба были уверены в том, что хотят быть вместе не только как друзья. В лучших традициях дурацких романтических комедий первый поцелуй пришёлся на последний школьный праздник. В лучших традициях трагедий после они оба погибли, сожжённые силой своей любви.

Эрик помнил всё, что ему пришлось пережить за долгое время скитаний по земле в поисках пищи. Он восстал в полночь: Эрик помнил, как стоял несколько бесконечных минут в полном одиночестве и, задрав голову, смотрел на небо — бескрайнее, холодное и такое же одинокое. Затем начался хаос.

Он помнил и перекошенные ужасом лица тех, кого лишил жизни ради еды — буквально. Они не являлись к нему во снах, он не испытывал никаких угрызений совести. Он был голоден, и он ел. После его схватили, пичкали лекарствами, водили в цепях, издевались и выпустили, наказав носить линзы и пользоваться кремом, чтобы придать коже человеческий оттенок.

Эрик усмехался: какой человеческий вид может быть, если у тебя нет лица?

Он не испытывал отвращения, смотрясь в зеркало, но холодное и боязливое отношение людей его раздражало. Он вновь озлобился и, уже будучи в Оксфорде, на несколько недель вернулся в больницу, потому что кому-то показалось, будто на него не действуют препараты. Мало кто знал, что он был зверем от рождения. Волком-одиночкой, кусающим руки тех, кто его кормит.

Его поймали одним из первых, когда он с абсолютным безразличием вгрызался зубами в своего школьного друга. Этого Эрик уже не помнил, и, вернувшись домой, он кричал: «Мама, что я сделал? Ответь мне, мама!». Стоило бедной женщине всё-таки пролить свет на этот ужас, рассказать, кто погиб от его руки, — он ушёл. Молча собрал свои пожитки, закинул в рюкзак пару свитеров, футбольную форму и папку с письмами и растворился в ночи. Эрик не мог выносить слёз матери, он не хотел пугать её и быть обузой — на их семью обозлились все старые «друзья». И в этом была его вина.

Эрик менял поезда, он шёл днём и ночью, не испытывая ни жажды, ни усталости, не сбивая ноги, не задыхаясь пылью. Он стоял часами на одном месте и смотрел на горизонт, а затем продолжал путь, следуя за Путеводной звездой. Чарльз любил уроки астрономии, Эрик же любил Чарльза.

У него не было телефона, личной почты, он не пытался узнать, сколько таких же, как он, хотя на его глазах патрули расстреливали других восставших просто потому, что люди боялись. Эрик не боялся — он шёл, нигде не задерживаясь. У него не было ни дома, ни друзей, ни лица. Он был невидимкой без истории.

Иногда он останавливался прямо в поле или в лесу и сидел так до самого рассвета, вглядываясь в черноту ночи. В грозу его посещали видения, такие же яркие, как вспышки молний. Он видел горящие деревья — и вспоминал.

Впервые его сознание пробудилось ото сна в операционной. Это было грязное и залитое кровью помещение с тусклым светом люминесцентной лампы. Эрик был голоден — это, пожалуй, единственное чувство, которое он мог испытывать. Дикий, неукротимый голод, заставляющий вырываться и рычать. Эрик помнил, что пытался наброситься на мужчину в светлом защитном костюме, но цепи держали его и не давали пошевелиться. Его не кормили неделями, месяцами, пока мужчина, надевающий маску на лицо, резал его плоть и круглыми сутками ковырялся в его истерзанном аварией теле.

После Эрик очнулся в камере. Он сидел в углу или же стоял напротив стены, всматриваясь в узоры трещин и разводы грязи на некогда белом кафеле. Он ни о чём не думал, не испытывал боли, но временами в разуме звучал чей-то голос, зовущий его по имени: _«Эрик? Эрик, ну пожалуйста»._

_— Эрик? Эрик, пойдём домой? Я ужасно хочу спать, — Чарльз зевнул и потянулся, совсем по-детски потерев глаза кулаками._

_— Мы едва начали, Чарльз! — Эрик рассмеялся, подбежал ближе и обнял друга за шею одной рукой. Он взъерошил его волосы и поцеловал в висок, а затем дурашливо пихнул в бок. — Ещё полчаса — и мы пойдём. Давай, я же обещал научить тебя играть._

_— Эри-и-ик! Я правда устал. Эрик, ну пожалуйста…_

К концу терапии Эрик больше не ощущал голода. Его разум расцвёл по весне, как десятки вишнёвых деревьев за окном, а его жизнь приобрела смысл: он вспомнил, кого любил. Он вспомнил, что никогда не был одинок.

Поэтому он двигался дальше. Эрик пересёк границу пешком и остановился, рухнув на колени перед воротами оксфордского университета.

Впервые за пять лет издевательств и скитаний он _чувствовал_ усталость.

***

Чарльз предложил вернуться в комнату, но Эрик покачал головой, и они направились дальше по узеньким тропинкам университетского парка. Миновав пару корпусов, сели на замёрзшую лавочку, друг напротив друга, и замолчали. Чарльз неожиданно смутился и растерялся, не рискуя даже взглянуть на Эрика, не желая его задеть или показаться слишком навязчивым. Эрик явно понимал это — его голос прозвучал резко и сердито.

— Если тебе неприятно на меня смотреть, лучше скажи сразу.

— Я… Эрик, это неправда, — Чарльз поднял глаза, смотря теперь прямо и открыто. Он не боялся и не считал Эрика некрасивым и уродливым только из-за его шрамов, поэтому положил, не задумываясь ни на мгновение, ладони на его лицо. Чарльзу показалось, что это прикосновение обожгло Эрика, и успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Ты помнишь что-нибудь?

— Поэтому я здесь, Чарльз, — Эрик пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда. Он накрыл руки Чарльза своими и подался навстречу, чтобы мягко коснуться губ лёгким поцелуем. Чарльзу всегда нравились эти едва ощутимые, кроткие ласки, которыми его одаривал Эрик, он знал наизусть ощущения, испытываемые от каждой, но сейчас было… ничего? Чарльз ничего не почувствовал, сердце не ёкнуло в груди, не задрожали руки, но он потянулся за продолжением совершенно бездумно, словно заученно, кончиками пальцев поглаживая шрам на левой половине лица.

Чарльз больше ничего не спрашивал, хотя у него была масса вопросов, требовавших ответов. Был ли смысл их задавать? Ведь, несмотря ни на что, Эрик сейчас рядом, он здесь, настоящий и всё ещё его. Чарльз придвинулся ближе, насколько позволяли поза и место, положил голову Эрику на плечо и притих. Они просидели в тишине, не обращая внимания на случайных прохожих, должно быть, целую вечность.

— Где ты живёшь? — спросил почему-то Эрик, не Чарльз.

— В общежитии. На первом этаже. У меня окна выходят на футбольное поле. Представляешь, каждую ночь кто-то… — Чарльз запнулся и резко выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть на ухмыляющегося Эрика. Чарльз и раньше не всегда понимал, что творится в душе у этого человека, его друга, а сейчас его лицо стало окончательно нечитаемым, не было даже блеска в глазах. — Мне казалось, что это ты… То есть, я просто думал, что у меня галлюцинации. Хэнк — это мой сосед — именно так и сказал. Я часто вижу сны… иллюзии наяву и я подумал… Эрик, Эрик, это правда был ты? — Чарльз говорил сумбурно, сбивчиво, и голос его ожил, заиграв новыми, давно позабытыми нотками. Он схватил Эрика за руку и потянул на себя, вынуждая развернуться.

— Это был я, — коротко отозвался Эрик и опять пожал плечами, будто в этом не было ничего особенного. — Я не знал, где тебя искать, поэтому пришёл сюда. Я был уверен: если ты жив, то… Не студент, так уже профессор.

— Я поступил в этом году.

Чарльз говорил. Он рассказывал, как холодно приняла его мать, как трагично закончилась судьба его отца, как выросла и вышла замуж младшая сестрёнка, как его приходилось укрывать в доме от агрессивных горожан, как он работал вместе с такими же восставшими, как он проводил дни и ночи в библиотеках, пытаясь понять, что произошло на самом деле. Он рассказал и о том, как тщетно пытался найти Эрика и его семью, как звонил и писал на старый адрес, но не получал отклика. Он сказал и то, в чём был уверен — Эрик жив и его нужно найти.

Эрик всё это время молчал, но лицо его исказилось, словно от боли. Иногда он протягивал руку, чтобы сжать ладонь Чарльза, увлёкшегося жестикуляцией, и поворачивал голову, чтобы улыбнуться уголками губ.

— Всё это не важно, — подытожил Эрик, уставившись на свои кеды. — Важно, что ты нашёл меня. Я нашёл.

Чарльз подумал, что Эрику пришлось пережить немало испытаний, о которых он не хочет рассказывать, и согласно кивнул. Они поднялись и направились обратно в сторону корпусов, взявшись за руки. Большего Чарльзу и не было нужно.

***

Тем же вечером Чарльз всё рассказал Хэнку. Они сидели на полу за журнальным столиком и готовили домашний проект. Хэнк очень удивился, уставившись на Чарльза, как на умалишённого.

— Ты точно уверен, что тебе не показалось? — переспросил он на всякий случай, поправляя очки на носу.

— Я вас познакомлю, — Чарльз засмеялся и рассеянно запустил пальцы во взъерошенные волосы. Он отвлекался и не следил за работой Хэнка, отвечая невпопад и записывая неправильные цифры. В конце концов Хэнк не выдержал и предложил Чарльзу отдохнуть.

Следующим днём они действительно познакомились. Чарльз в кои-то веки согласился сходить вместе с Хэнком на обед и сидел рядом, напряжённо поглядывая по сторонам. Он сразу узнал мрачную фигуру Эрика — он почти не сутулился, расправляя при ходьбе горделиво плечи, — и его не менее мрачную одежду. Эрик бросил рюкзак под стол и сел рядом, похлопав Хэнка по спине, как старого приятеля.

Чарльз с трудом спрятал улыбку за шарфом, который не снимал даже в помещении. Всё возвращалось на круги своя, всё было по-старому. Потуги Эрика казаться дружелюбным всегда смешили Чарльза, и ему было приятно, что тот старается ради него. А Эрик действительно старался.

Они встречались каждый день во время перерывов и уходили вместе после занятий. Эрик говорил по-прежнему не очень много, тщательно взвешивал слова, что не пытался скрыть за долгими паузами. Его истории — обрывки, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы всё понять.

Чарльз узнал, что Эрик не учился в Оксфорде — поэтому-то никто и не мог помочь Чарльзу найти его. Он не жил в общежитии и вообще не имел никаких планов на продолжение учёбы. Эрик рассказал, что живёт в заброшенном доме вместе с другими восставшими и немного подрабатывает в автосервисе, но со строгим условием: он обязан носить линзы и пользоваться кремом. Каждое слово резало Чарльза, он поджимал губы, хмурился и цеплялся за предплечье Эрика, но не осуждал. Он не имел никакого права поселить Эрика у себя и уж тем более не мог прятать его ото всех, как котёнка — не с его запоминающейся внешностью. Но никто не мог запретить приглашать Эрика в гости.

Поэтому Эрик часто оставался на ночь. Хэнк не возражал, кажется, ему было всё равно, сколько больных синдромом частичной смерти живёт вместе с ним в комнате, особенно пока он сидел почти до самого утра за книжками на кухне.

Они лежали на узкой кровати и молчали. Эрик гладил ладонь Чарльза, а тот наблюдал — во все глаза, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле, мечтая вновь почувствовать прикосновения. Он не ощущал и поцелуев — неглубоких и переполненных нежностью, не различал и движения пальцев в волосах, хотя раньше был готов продать за всё это душу. Когда Эрик приходил к нему в гости, ещё до смерти, они точно так же лежали вместе на постели и ласкались, засыпая в объятиях друг друга. В их отношениях не было пошлости — лишь юношеская влюблённость, достойная романов классиков.

Чарльз часто думал, что стало бы с ними, если бы всё шло так, как они запланировали? Если бы они поступили вместе в университет, снимали бы квартиру, спали бы в одной постели и занимались любовью по утрам, опаздывая на пары. Ходили бы вместе в магазин, устроились бы на работу, копили бы на будущее — так просто, так… приземлённо. Но это была бы их жизнь со взлётами и падениями, будущее, выбранное ими самостоятельно.

Чарльз осознавал, что всё это осталось в прошлом и вряд ли когда-нибудь сбудется. Изменился он, изменился и Эрик, которому очевидно не нравилось положение, в котором он оказался. Его раздражало, что его притесняют — не только отпускают в его адрес шутки, но и не дают заниматься тем, чем ему всегда хотелось. Его не приняли в футбольную команду, ему не было покоя на улицах, он не мог нормально работать или хотя бы снять квартиру. Чарльзу не нужно было слышать это, чтобы понимать. Поэтому всякий раз он протягивал Эрику руку и улыбался, нежно целовал в щёку — здоровую или изрезанную шрамами, не имело значения.

Но однажды Эрик не выдержал. Он ворвался в комнату — Чарльз сделал ему дубликат ключей несмотря на запрет — и с размаху пнул стул. Эрик швырнул рюкзак на пол, схватил со стола упаковку салфеток и рванул к зеркалу. Он что-то бубнил, Чарльз не мог разобрать, и лихорадочно тёр кожу, чтобы избавиться от крема неестественного цвета, который якобы должен был придать им «человечности».

— Я не собираюсь больше прятаться! — воскликнул Эрик, стоило перепуганному и удивлённому Чарльзу сделать к нему шаг. Он замер в нерешительности, но всё-таки подошёл ближе и мягко тронул плечо Эрика.

— Что случилось? Эрик? Успокойся, пожалуйста.

Эрик обернулся. Он выглядел устрашающе, глядя на Чарльза белёсыми глазами, а бумажный измятый платок в его руках каким-то образом — угрожающе. Чарльз поджал губы. Он никогда не боялся гнева Эрика, но вздрагивал каждый раз, когда тот махал руками и толкал мебель. Эрик бы никогда не тронул его — Чарльз не сомневался в этом, поэтому он осторожно погладил друга по животу и обнял напряжённое тело.

— Ты не должен прятаться. Научись принимать себя таким, какой ты есть. Ты прекрасен, Чарльз. Ты лучшее, что я встречал на всём белом свете. И я хочу увидеть тебя настоящим.

Эрик наклонился вперёд и, — Чарльз мог поклясться, — он ощутил горячее дыхание на своей коже. Чарльз закрыл глаза и сильнее сжал пальцами ткань чёрного джемпера, полностью доверяясь — не ощущая, как Эрик касается салфеткой его лица и стирает желтоватый крем, но зная, _что_ он делает. Голубые линзы Чарльз вытащил сам и, моргнув пару раз, поднял глаза на Эрика. Бледное лицо землистого цвета, глубокие рубцы на лице, белые зрачки — любой другой бы отпрянул в сторону, но Чарльз подался вперёд, приподнялся на цыпочки и поцеловал Эрика в губы. Он обещал, что всегда будет любить его, что бы с ними ни случилось.

***

Эрик остался в небольшой комнатушке под номером 214, порой не выходя на улицу в течение нескольких дней. Он, как и Чарльз, не нуждался ни в еде, ни в воздухе, ни тем более в общении с людьми. Эрик предпочитал сидеть в кресле или на полу, поглядывая на выполняющего домашнюю работу Чарльза или подначивая Хэнка, у которого с появлением в комнате ещё одного восставшего всё начало валиться из рук. Чарльз часто просил Эрика показать ему свой дом, и к летним каникулам Эрик, наконец, согласился. Всё лето они провели в заброшенном здании, где отдыхали, свернувшись и прижавшись друг к другу, на широком матрасе. Чарльз больше не носил линзы и не пользовался кремом, Эрик — и подавно.

С новым семестром Чарльз уговорил Эрика записаться в футбольную команду — попытаться. Когда Эрику вновь отказали, то Чарльз, взяв друга за руку, отвёл его на поле, которое было видно из окна общежития. Он бросил Эрику мяч и робко предложил продолжить занятия. С тех пор каждую ночь они играли вдвоём, и лишь изредка Чарльз отказывался, уверяя, что хочет просто понаблюдать за игрой Эрика. Тот усмехался здоровой половиной лица и в кои-то веки не перечил.

Всё шло своим чередом — теперь Чарльз был уверен в этом. Он закончил второй курс и успешно перешёл на третий: его настоящий облик был принят однокурсниками и преподавателями с трудом, но вслед за Эриком — Чарльзом — появились другие. Эрик часто заглядывал на пары, навещал Чарльза за обедом, ходил вместе с ним в библиотеку, и его уверенность, гордость, с которыми он двигался и жил, заражали. К концу очередного семестра Чарльз знал: и самые робкие сорвали маски, приняв собственную сущность.

Чарльз оставил общежитие на четвёртом курсе. Они переехали в небольшую квартиру на первом этаже, достаточно мрачную и с отвратительным видом на безликий двор, но свою. Эрик не противился этому предложению, он молча собрал свои скромные пожитки и остался. Теперь навсегда.

***

В ноябре они отправились в поход — Эрик обещал. А смерть не повод не сдерживать свои обещания. Он вновь шёл пешком, но на этот раз не один, и в его пути появился смысл и свет. Чарльз не любил темноту и не был привычен к просторам полей и лесов, поэтому они снова держались друг за друга и шли всё глубже и дальше.

Они не остановились даже когда начался дождь. Эрик подставил лицо под очевидно холодные капли, Чарльз скинул капюшон и последовал его примеру. И замер, неожиданно рассмеявшись. Он выпустил ладонь Эрика и протянул руки к небу, будто пытаясь потрогать тучи. Он поёжился и обхватил себя за плечи, после — крепко обнял Эрика и уткнулся в его влажную шею носом.

Чарльз _чувствовал_ холод тела, ветер в мокрых волосах и хлёсткие удары дождя кожей. Его лёгкие сжались — он хрипло вздохнул и зажмурился, шепнув:

— Какой сильный ветер.

Эрик ничего не ответил. Он крепче обнял Чарльза и поцеловал его в лоб. И Чарльз понял: всё возвращается на круги своя, потому что у них были планы. И сейчас самое время начать воплощать их в реальность.


End file.
